Dearest
by Ferra Rii
Summary: Kutahu bahwa kau telah tiada, jauh sebelum kita bertemu. Tapi tak bisakah aku membuatmu hidup, biar hanya pada meja ini saja? AU/Onesided!USUK/Mad!Alfred/Fast-Paced


**A/N : **Oke... ini sebenernya bukan kebiasaan saya ninggalin A/N di depan, tapi ada sedikit pemberitahuan yang harus saya beritahu dahulu bahwa fic coretabalnansesatcoret saya yang kali akan berkonsep _necrophilia_. Sebaiknya anda-anda sekalian memikirkan dua kali jika ingin membaca fic dengan konsep gajelas saya kali ini, apalagi karena lebih dari tiga-per-empat isi cerita ini saya ketik dari hape.

_Well, you've been warned. So enjoy._

* * *

><p>Pada suatu masa yang tak terlalu jauh di masa depan,<p>

Adalah seorang dokter yang teramat pandai.

Dalam usianya saja yang tergolong sangat muda untuk seorang dokter, ia sudah menyandang banyak gelar dan pencapaian. Namanya sudah tersohor seantaro negeri tempat ia tinggal dan bertugas.

Ia tersohor, juga karena bakat alaminya yang dapat mengidentifikasi penyakit serta alternatif pengobatannya hanya dengan sekali lihat. Hanya dengan sekali lirik, dan ia tak perlu waktu lebih dari lima menit untuk mengurus pasien-pasiennya.

Apa daya, namanya lebih tersohor karena rahasia umum di baliknya.

Walau ia pintar, ia jauh lebih terkenal dengan "kegilaannya."

Dokter muda ini memiliki hobi untuk menangkap beberapa orang sesuai 'kriteria' yang ia miliki, lalu kemudian, ia eksperimenkan dengan berbagai macam hal. Modifikasi genetik, injeksi racun, dan berbagai hal lainnya untuk mengetahui hingga mana batas ketahanan manusia terhadap berbagai jenis racun dan segala macam keabnormalan lainnya.

Sekali waktu pun, ia pernah berambisi untuk menciptakan mutan.

Tak ada yang tahu pasti hingga mana batas kegilaan dokter muda satu ini. Dan memang benar, seperti yang sudah dikatakan tadi, bahwa dokter muda ini sangatlah jenius, pintar, dan segala macamnya. Ia memang seorang dokter yang―sangat―berdedikasi pada ilmu pengetahuan, hingga ia tak akan segan-segan untuk menyiksa sesamanya manusia demi mendapatkan apa yang ia mau dari pengetahuan.

Ia tak peduli, dan tak mau mencoba peduli, sebab itulah dia.

Karena jika ia mulai berbelas kasih dan mementingkan perasaannya, maka rasa ingin tahunya tak akan pernah terpuaskan dan akan selalu terhambat.

Toh, tak ada yang berani menentangnya.

Karena ia adalah seorang dokter yang teramat pandai, hidup pada masa dimana hak asasi tak akan diperhitungkan jika "ilmu pengetahuan" telah menyangkut di dalamnya.

Sebab itulah, tak―akan―ada kata kemanusiaan dalam kamusnya.

* * *

><p><strong><span>Dearest<span>**

_Hetalia : Axis Powers © Hidekazu Himaruya_

**WARNING :** AU/Onesided!USUK/un-beta-ed/Mad!Alfred/**_(maybe)_**Physiological Torture/**Necrophilia**/**_(maybe)_**Explicit Description/fast-paced/lots of monologue

* * *

><p><em>Karena hati nurani tak bisa menjawab semua pertanyaanku, lantas, untuk apa aku memilikinya?<em>

* * *

><p>Alfred F. Jones.<p>

Sesungguhnya ia adalah seorang yang sangat terpelajar. Seorang dengan tingkat IQ yang tak bisa dibayangkan, kecerdasan dan segala aspek fisis lainnya. Badannya tegap dan ideal, sejatinya sebuah patung yang dibuat dengan tangan Michelangelo. Rambut kuning keemasan dan mata birunya yang berpadu, semakin membuatnya mempesona. Pula, ditambah dengan kacamata _rimless_-nya yang ikut mengindahkan wajahnya yang sedemikian rupa.

Sayang, ia tak punya hati nurani.

Ia, Alfred F. Jones, adalah seorang yang memiliki segalanya, kecuali hati nurani. Ia seorang yang sangat dielu-elukan karena kepandaiannya dan keahliannya dalam bidang kedokteran, bahkan berkat dirinya lah, dunia bisa mencecap kemenangan atas masalah kanker dan AIDS. Namun tak ada satu pun yang berani berada di dekatnya, seolah ia bukan seorang manusia.

Ya, ia ditakuti karena tak mempunyai perasaan.

Ia bisa menjawab semua masalah penyakit yang ada di dunia ini. Ia bisa mencari jalan keluarnya. Dan demi jawaban-jawaban yang tak terjawab, ia pun tak segan untuk menggunakan manusia sebagai objeknya. Menggunakan manusia untuk dimodifikasi, diutak-atik, dan berbagai kebutuhan riset lainnya. Setelah "kelinci percobaannya" mati, maka cukuplah ia buang jasadnya pada sebuah pembuangan limbah, atau cukup meninggalkannya di satu tempat yang terisolasi agar nanti membusuk sendiri, seperti fenomena alam telah membuktikannya. Toh, prosesi penguburan itu mahal dan merepotkan, belum lagi ia harus mengontak saudara-saudara objeknya, makanya itu sangat meresahkan.

Jadi biarkan saja membusuk sendiri.

Walau hal yang demikian tidak manusiawinya telah dilakukan puluhan kali, tak ada yang menindaknya.

Sebab ia melakukan semuanya atas nama kebenaran dan mencari jawaban akan semua jawaban yang tak terjawab. Ia bekerja atas nama ilmu pengetahuan, dan ia setia pada ilmu pengetahun.

Demikianlah, selamat datang pada masa depan tanpa hati nurani.

– ・–

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa dilakukan oleh masyarakat untuk menghadapi Alfred yang gila adalah dengan memindahkannya bekerja pada sebuah markas kepolisian sebagai petugas autopsi.

Kini tugasnya adalah untuk menganalisa penyebab kematian dari para mayat yang akan dikirimkan kepadanya, dan setelah itu, apabila ia sudah mendapat izin untuk memakai mayatnya untuk "dimainkan" sesuka hatinya, maka ia pun akan memakainya ( walau jujur, ia lebih menyukai objek yang hidup, karena melihat ekspresi seorang yang ketakutan itu sangatlah menarik di matanya. )

Toh ia menyukai untuk membedah dan bereksperimen pada seseorang.

Dan karena inilah, ia jatuh cinta pada Arthur Kirkland.

Lelaki itu datang pada suatu sore, seorang yang memiliki kulit putih langsat, dengan rambut sekuning jerami namun halus seperti sutera. Alisnya yang unik nan tebal, semakin memperkaya keindahan yang terpancar dalam wajahnya yang demikian... Berbeda. Semuanya itu benar-benar cocok dengan postur tubuhnya yang moderat namun tampak cukup bertenaga di saat yang bersamaan. Bentuk dan lekuk fisiknya yang spesial di mata Alfred, membuat Arthur adalah "seorang" yang demikian berharga dan sulit untuk dilepaskannya.

Beruntungnya bagi Alfred adalah Arthur merupakan seorang korban pembunuhan.

Membuat Alfred dapat selalu bersamanya, kapan pun ia sempat.

"Arthur Kirkland, berkebangsaan Inggris, 26 tahun, dosen yang baru saja mendapat gelar doktor untuk _Astrophysics_, dan tak ada kontak keluarga yang bisa dihubungi." lelaki berjanggut yang terlihat agak berantakan berkata, selagi membacakan berkas yang ada di tangannya kepada dokter yang akan mengautopsi mayat tersebut, "Tidak ada luka fisik yang terlihat. Kemungkinan besar diracuni. Karena itu aku mau kau memeriksa penyebab kematiannya, walau dengan tanda-tanda yang ada, ini pasti karena kalium sianida."

"Kalium sianida," Alfred bergumam, dengan pandangan malas ia pun menatap pada langit-langit ruang bedah ini, "Klasik sekali."

Pada dasarnya, Alfred tak benar-benar menyimak apa yang dikatakan oleh sang berjanggut dari Perancis itu. Ia hanya terus memusatkan pandangannya kepada tubuh yang telah dibaringkan pada meja autopsinya. Sebuah tubuh yang teramat cantik di matanya, yang siap ia bedah dan mainkan.

"Klasik memang. Dan sejauh ini kami baru bisa menebak bahwa pembunuhan ini dilakukan oleh orang dekat," kembali, Francis berucap, "Dengan perkiraan setempat, dosis sebanyak ini tak akan bisa didapatkan oleh orang biasa. Kami asumsikan bahwa pembunuhnya punya koneksi yang kuat dengan rumah sakit atau seorang yang cukup ahli dengan kimia, mengingat dosis untuk mendapatkan kalium sianida secara umum itu tergolong susah."

"Masuk akal... Oh ya, bolehkah aku menyimpan lelaki ini kalau kasusnya sudah selesai?" ia menjilat bibirnya, tatapannya terlihat nafsu akan sesuatu, "Dia objek yang nampak cocok untuk percobaanku selanjutnya..."

Lelaki itu menimbang-nimbang permintaan dari sang dokter. Memang, ini bukan kali pertama sang dokter meminta tubuh seseorang untuk... Entahlah, hanya Tuhan yang tahu apa gerangan yang ia lakukan dengan mayat-mayat itu, "Baiklah kalau begitu, yang kali ini untukmu," ia tersenyum, menyiratkan maksud tersembunyi di balik senyumannya, "Selamat bersenang-senang."

Dan pintu pun ditutup.

Alfred segera memalingkan pandangannya pada si "tamu baru" yang baru saja diantarkan oleh atasannya. Seorang yang benar-benar antik dan berbeda dari yang lain, sehingga membuat sang_ American_ menjadi tidak tahan untuk tidak mengusap wajah jasad yang dingin dan pucat tersebut.

"Halo, Arthur."

– ・–

_Setiap kali kuiriskan pisau ini padamu, kau tak pernah mengerang._

_Kau tak pernah mengeluh akan tangan-tanganku yang menjamah seluruh tubuhmu,_

_Mengorek dan mengoyak isi tubuhmu, demi mendapatkan kebenaran._

_Dan kubiarkan wajahmu yang indah itu tetap terasa tenang._

– ・–

Lelaki itu mengambil pisau bedahnya, setelah sebelumnya memastikan bahwa ia telah benar-benar membersihkan seluruh peralatannya dan mengenakan segala perlengkapan yang akan ia gunakan untuk menginspeksi isi tubuh "tamunya" yang satu ini. ia memberi tekanan pada pisau tersebut, dan mulai mengiriskannya, sebuah pisau tipis namun tajam, pada bagian sekitar permukaan dadanya. Mengiris perlahan, dan kemudian membuka permukaan kulit yang telah ia iris. Terlihat rangka dadanya, dan segala organ-organ yang berada di sekitarnya.

Jantung yang tak berdetak, paru-paru yang tak bernafas.

Inilah kali pertama seorang Alfred F. Jones melihat kematian yang begitu… hidup dan mempesona.

Alfred meletakkan pisaunya, mengamati organ-organ tubuh yang telah mati itu. Ia raba tulang rusuknya, lalu pada paru-paru, jantung, dan sekitar diafragma. Mengamat-amati dan merasa-rasakan, mencari segala kemungkinan luka internal yang menyebabkan kematian lelaki yang teramat indah rupanya ini.

"Bibir yang mulai menjadi ungu, dengan aroma _almond_ yang khas…" Alfred mencatat, sembari membicarakan dugaan kematian sang korban pada dirinya sendiri, "Sudah jelas ini kalium sianida." Ia pun mengangkat kepala sang "tamu" dengan harapan sebuah petunjuk lain yang belum ia ketahui dan hendak mencari tahu akan sesuatu yang bisa saja nampak janggal pada bagian kepalanya, "Bekas jahitan di dekat telinga, menjulur hingga telinga satu lagi. Jahitan yang khas seorang dokter bedah otak, dan melihat dari bekasnya sudah agak lama." Lalu ia pun mencoret-coret sesuatu pada kertasnya, "Tidak, ini bukan luka penyebab kematian."

Tentu saja, sebagai mantan dokter bedah otak, ia sudah tahu bagaimana ciri-cirinya. Maka tak susah baginya untuk mengidentifikasi semua ini. Ia seorang dokter yang berdedikasi pada ilmu pengetahuan, ingat kan? Maka tak susah baginya untuk melakukan pekerjaannya yang biasa semacam ini.

Namun tentu saja ada yang tidak 'biasa' dari tamunya yang satu ini.

"Bekas-bekas luka lama yang sudah mengering di sekitar punggung. Melihat dari bekas ini, perkiraan kejadian sudah terlewat sekitar belasan tahun lamanya." Alfred kembali mencatat segala tanda-tanda fisik yang telah ia lihat, "Bekas luka masa lalu. Kemungkinan besar dilakukan oleh orang dekat... ah, mungkin keluarga." Ia mengulum ujung penanya pada bibirnya, salah satu kebiasaan yang biasa dilakukan oleh sang _American_ ketika ia tengah memikirkan sesuatu, "Luka sebesar ini bisa saja menyebabkan kematian. Aneh, ia baru mati sekarang." Kembali mencatat, lagi dan lagi.

"Dipastikan bahwa penyebab kematian : kalium sianida." Melirik pada arah paru-parunya, lalu ia kembali mencatat hal lain, "Perkiraan dosis adalah 300 hingga 400 gram. Telah jauh melebihi batas aman dari yang seharusnya dikonsumsi manusia."

Ia menyisir rambut _sandy blonde_ itu dengan tangannya sendiri, memasang ekspresi bosan, namun entah darimana, terlihat simpatis di saat bersamaan, "Kelihatannya kau orang yang menderita sekali." Ia meletakkan papan tulisnya beserta dengan penanya di salah satu meja yang berada di dekatnya, lalu mengambil peralatan jahitnya, "Yah, semua orang yang berada disini memang selalu berakhir menderita. Tidakkah kau setuju, Art?"

Tentu saja mayat tidak akan menjawabnya kan? Tetapi Alfred tetap melambungkan senyumannya yang cerah dan seakan-akan... seakan-akan apa yang ia hadapi adalah 'hidup' dan benar-benar ada...

"Mungkin sudah. Sekian saja hari ini."

Dan ia pun mengecup punggung tangan kanan dari mayat itu.

– ・–

_Kau membuat senyumku tetap lekat di wajahku,_

_Membuatku semangat di setiap hariku, selalu bahagia di tengah kesedihan._

_Tapi mengapa? Mengapa kau selalu terlihat sedih?_

_Apa karena aku... Kurang mencintaimu?_

– ・–

"Artie, Artie. Kasihan sekali dirimu."

Suatu pagi itu, Alfred datang lebih cepat dari biasanya, dan tentu saja, pagi itu pun ia hendak menemui Arthur-nya untuk "berbincang-bincang" dengan sang lelaki yang nampak seolah tertidur di atas meja autopsi tersebut, "Kau tahu," kini Alfred membersihkan kacamatanya, masih duduk di sebelah jasad kesayangannya, "Hidupmu benar-benar menyedihkan, Arthur. Aku dengar dari Francis bahwa yang membunuhmu adalah teman dekatmu sendiri yang namanya Honda Kiku... Hei Arthur, benarkah itu?"

Terang saja jasad itu tak akan menjawab. Namun entah dari sisi sebelah mana, sepertinya Alfred dapat benar-benar merasakan "kehidupan" dan betapa "nyata" seorang Arthur Kirkland.

"Kau pasti merasa sakit hati ya..." tangannya mengeksplorasi seluruh tubuh mayat itu sejauh yang ia mampu pada posisinya saat ini, "Sakit karena dikhianati seorang yang sangat kau percaya... Apa itu yang membuatmu sedih?" tangannya pun akhirnya mengelus rambutnya, lalu pipinya. Sensasi dingin dari Arthur pun merambat pada Alfred. Membuat sang dokter tersenyum, entah karena apa. Ia tersenyum, sebuah senyuman sendu, seolah Arthur telah menjawab pertanyaan Alfred dengan sedih.

"Tak apa, jika kau sedih, kau boleh memintaku untuk selalu berada di sampingmu, kapan saja yang kau mau." senyumannya nampak lebih cerah kini, dan ia pun membuat posisi tubuh tak bernyawa itu duduk, seakan ia tengah memeluk sebuah boneka yang besar, "Dan yang terpenting, aku tak akan mengkhianatimu seperti temanmu itu..." kini mengecup pada telapak tangan jasad yang dingin itu, seolah-olah Arthur Kirkland adalah tuan mudanya yang sangat ia hormati.

"Kau tak percaya? Baiklah, kau tak harus percaya sekarang. Aku tahu kau butuh waktu untuk mempercayaiku, Arthur," mungkin dalam bayangnya, Alfred tengah beranggapan bahwa sosok tak bernyawa di depannya merasa tak percaya akan dirinya, beranggapan bahwa Alfred akan pergi meninggalkannya atau mungkin... Membunuhnya, seperti teman baik Arthur, Honda Kiku, "Tapi ingat saja, aku berbeda dengan Kiku-mu atau kakakmu itu!"

Atau setidaknya, itulah yang diketahui Alfred melalui data federal. Setelah ia mencari tahu tentang kehidupan pribadi Arthur Kirkland, Alfred tahu, bahwa laki-laki ini sudah mengalami banyak pergumulan dan masa-masa yang tak enak sepanjang hidupnya, bahkan hingga masa kematiannya. Arthur Kirkland, seorang dosen yang baru saja menyabet gelar doktor untuk jurusan _astrophysics_, seorang yang agak anti-sosial namun juga salah satu orang paling disegani dari masa mudanya karena kepandaian dan kelakuannya yang sangat menjunjung tinggi tentang "kesopanan." Satu-satunya orang yang ia bisa percaya adalah seorang _Japanese_ yang kebetulan merupakan teman sekamarnya ketika masih di asrama saat SMA bernama Honda Kiku. Seorang yang menjadi tumpuan _Englishman_ ini dan tempat ia menampung segala suka-dukanya.

Dan orang yang membunuhnya, adalah orang yang paling ia percaya.

Hanya karena seorang Honda Kiku iri kepada sahabatnya sendiri...

"Adakah?" tanyanya, seakan ia baru saja melihat jasad itu mengangguk, "Kalau begitu tenang saja!" dengan semangat, ia mengecup dahi dari tubuh pucat itu, sebelum akhirnya berlalu pergi, "Aku akan menjadi pahlawanmu, dan nanti, akan kulenyapkan semua kekhawatiranmu itu!"

Ia pun segera maju dan mencium Arthur, melumat bibir yang dingin dan tak bernyawa itu. Tapi tak mengapa lah bagi Alfred, sebab di matanya, seorang Arthur Kirkland yang kini terdiam di atas meja autopsi adalah seorang Arthur Kirkland

"Kau tahu Arthur, sebenarnya mungkin... aku bukan pahlawanmu." Ia berkata, kini mengecup di sekitar leher sang mayat, "Sebenarnya kaulah pahlawanku. Kau sudah memberiku sebuah pemikiran baru bahwa... bahwa memiliki 'perasaan' itu menyenangkan juga ternyata. Kukira selama ini kata-kata Francis tentang cinta itu salah." Dan kembali, meraba-raba pada sekujur tubuh yang dingin dan tak berjiwa itu.

Dokter yang gila itu mulai merasakan kehangatan dalam dirinya, merasakan bahwa sepertinya ada sesuatu yang sedikit sesak dalam hatinya. Sesak, tapi juga menyenangkan di saat yang bersamaan. Sebuah... bukan, sesuatu yang sebelumnya tidak pernah ia tahu rasanya, sesuatu yang benar-benar membuatnya... terasa lebih hidup. Ia merasa seperti satu bentuk pengetahuan yang selama ini belum pernah ia rasakan, kini telah ia dapatkan.

Bukan, bukanlah sebuah pengetahuan dalam hitungan matematis. Sebuah pengetahuan baru, yang selama ini tak pernah tertulis dalam buku atau catatan mana pun, namun selalu ada dalam hati setiap manusia... oh mungkin, bukan dia sebelumnya.

_'Inikah rasanya... memiliki hati?'_

Alfred kembali memasukkan Arthur ke dalam lemari pendinginan, lalu segera beranjak dan memulai pekerjaannya yang lain, dan berkutat dengan mayat-mayat lain. Ia bersenandung bahagia, melambungkan sebuah senyum yang... Sangat berbeda. Sangat berkesan manusiawi.

Dan memang, setelah itu masih banyak jasad lainnya, tetapi itu bukan berarti ia mampu melepaskan diri dari Arthur-nya.

Ya, Arthur-nya yang "hidup" dan sangat ia sayangi...

– ・–

_Tuhan memang telah memvonismu untuk mengakhiri nyawamu di dunia ini._

_Aku melihat pada tubuhmu yang tergolek sedih, sedih karena ditinggal jiwanya._

_Tenang saja, ada aku disini._

_Aku, yang akan selalu setia bersamamu, sekarang dan selamanya._

– ・–

Francis Bonnefoy tidak bisa merasa lebih bingung lagi daripada ini.

Bagaimana mungkin ia tak tahu perangai gila sang dokter bernama Alfred F. Jones itu? Tentu saja dia **_lebih dari tahu_** tentang bagaimana taraf sadisme yang bisa dilakukan sang dokter, bagaimana taraf ketidakmanusiaan sang dokter ketika sudah bereksperimen dengan manusia, dan berbagai hal-hal yang benar-benar tak bisa dibayangkan menurut ukuran hati nurani di mata sang polisi. Memang sudah tak ada korban jiwa lagi semenjak ia dipindahkan ke bagian kepolisian dan mengerjakan segala autopsi, lalu menggunakan tubuh-tubuh yang tak ingin dimakamkan dengan 'layak' dan... yah, ia bedah dan utak-atik semau saja organ-organ dari mayat-mayat yang sudah 'tak terpakai' itu untuk kesenangan sang dokter sendiri.

Namun sekarang kebiasaannya berubah menjadi... lebih menyeramkan di matanya.

"Hei Alfred. Kau yakin kau tak mengidap _necrophilia_?" **[1]**

Lelaki berjanggut dan berambut pirang sebahu itu berkata kepada sang dokter yang selalu, setiap hari akan membuka lemari pendingin yang menyimpan tubuh tanpa jiwa, yang anehnya dijaga dengan sangat baik oleh Alfred, sehingga sebenarnya jika kau perhatikan baik-baik, tubuh itu tak terlihat seperti "tak bernyawa" melainkan hanya tertidur saja.

"Oh Francis, aku yakin aku tak segila itu." Alfred tersenyum kecil "Lihat, aku normal disini, dan aku tidak bercinta dengan Arthur kan? Apalagi, jika aku benar-benar mengidap _necrophilia_, bukankah seharusnya kau sudah mengeluarkanku dari sini?"

Francis hanya mengangguk pelan akan alasan yang masuk akal itu. Logisnya, atau setidaknya begitulah kata wikipedia yang dibaca oleh Francis, bahwa seorang yang mengidap _necrophilia_ adalah orang-orang yang melakukan hubungan intim dengan tubuh yang telah mati. Francis tidak akan membantah hal itu, sebab bagaimana pun kisahnya, Alfred masih tahu―jauh, sangat jauh―lebih banyak tentang kedokteran ketimbang dirinya yang hanya tahu tentang permasalahan kedokteran serta sindrom psikologis manusia hanya dari wikipedia.

Karena itu, sebenarnya ia juga tak bisa benar-benar berkata pada Alfred bahwa ia mengidap _necrophilia_.

"Hah, kau tahu sendiri orang-orang itu tak akan mengeluarkanmu, karena mereka akan sangat membutuhkan otakmu itu." Francis menatap pada langit-langit ruangan autopsi yang putih dan kosong ini, lalu lanjut bertanya, "Dan aku tak mengerti mengapa ketika kau akhirnya bisa mencintai seseorang, seseorang itu harus... tak bernyawa?"

"Bukankah kau sendiri yang berkata bahwa kita harus mencintai semua eksistensi?"

Ia mengerjapkan matanya, terkejut untuk sepersekian detik karena Alfred masih mengingat kalimat kegemarannya, yang selalu saja dikatakan Alfred sebagai omong kosong belaka, "Ah tentu, tentu saja aku pernah berkata demikian," Francis terkekeh pelan, berusaha menutupi ekspresinya, dan menatap pada tubuh Arthur Kirkland yang tak bernyawa, yang masih tetap dirawat dengan sangat baik, "Aku hanya cukup terkejut saja, kau mau mencoba untuk 'mencintai' seorang yang sudah mati."

"Di matamu, mungkin dia mati." ucapnya, "Namun bagiku, ia lebih dari hidup..."

Pada saat inilah, Francis sudah tak bisa berkata apa-apa lagi. Sudah cukup banyak bukti baginya bahwa seorang Alfred F. Jones sudah tak tertolong lagi di matanya. Ia hanya mampu tersenyum, tersenyum sedih akan betapa menyedihkannya sosok lelaki yang tak punya hati nurani dan perasaan itu, kini mencintai sesuatu yang 'salah.'

Cinta yang tak berbalas, menderita, dan menyedihkan.

"Ah, filosofi yang menarik." Tentu saja semuanya itu bohong, "Kalau begitu aku permisi dulu. Ada beberapa hal yang harus kuselesaikan." Dan Alfred pun dapat menatap kepergian Francis dari ruangannya, pergi begitu saja keluar tanpa kata-kata yang berarti dan agak sulit dimengerti bagi Alfred. Tapi sudahlah, ia juga tak mempedulikan kata-katanya lagi ini. Untuk apa memikirkan kata-kata dari atasan mesum itu pula?

Alfred mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Arthur, yang kini di matanya terlihat tengah menampilkan ekspresi kesedihan yang mendalam, seolah ia merasa 'terhina' dengan kata-kata Francis yang menyatakan bahwa seorang Arthur Kirkland itu mati... yah, memang seperti itulah kenyataannya, tapi kita tahu, bahwa Alfred sudah terlampau gila, "Arthur? Mengapa kau sedih?" dan seolah mayat itu dapat menjawab, Alfred pun tertawa kecil.

"Tolong, jangan pedulikan apa kata-kata Francis. Kau tidak mati di mataku, Arthur." Ia tersenyum, tersenyum sangat cerah, sehingga orang pun akan berkata bahwa itu adalah senyuman yang sangat gila, "Aku bahkan sangat, sangat mencintaimu. Aku mencintaimu karena aku percaya, kita tidaklah berbeda. Kita sama, sama-sama dijauhkan dari masyarakat. Sama-sama disiksa atas sesuatu yang sebenarnya bukan salah kita..."

Alfred menghentikan kata-katanya sesaat, tengah berdelusi bahwa Arthur bertanya kepadanya mengapa ia merasa terluka... "Kenapa aku disiksa, padahal aku tidak terkena luka fisik apa pun, katamu?" Alfred pun segera melantunkan tawanya, tawanya yang sangat menyedihkan, "Arthur, Arthur. Mengapa kau harus sedemikian lucunya? Kau tentu tahu bukan, bahwa tidak hanya fisik yang bisa sakit, namun juga hati?"

Alfred merogoh sesuatu dari kantong jasnya, mengeluarkan sebuah kotak kecil berbahan _velvet_ tersebut. Sebuah kotak yang kecil, yang bahkan tak lebih besar dari telapak tangannya. Kotak berwarna hitam kecil itu pun ia buka perlahan, menunjukkan sebuah cincin yang nampak mahal, berwarna keemasan dan berukiran antik. Tatapan matanya penuh harap, memandang pada lelaki yang tak bernyawa, masih tertidur diatas meja autopsi.

"Karena itulah," ucapnya, sembari menyeka pipinya yang halus dan putih pucat, lalu mengecup telapak tangannya yang dingin, "Aku juga ingin mendampingimu di meja autopsi ini, bersama dirimu." Lalu menyematkan cincin emas tersebut pada jari manis sang _Briton_. Senyuman sang _American_ tak pernah terulas secerah ini, "Kau tentu mau kan, selalu bersama denganmu, menjadi pendampingmu hingga nanti?" delusinya berkata, bahwa Arthur berkata 'ya' kepada dirinya, kepada ajakannya.

Walau sebenarnya, kita semua tahu bahwa itu semua hanyalah _delusi_ semata.

Dan mungkin itu akan menjadi senyuman paling tulusnya, yang pertama dan terakhir.

Karena ketika esok hari tiba, seorang Francis Bonnefoy menemukan sebuah mayat yang terbaring di meja autopsi, sembari tangan kanannya bertautan dengan sebuah jasad lainnya, yang telah lama mati, sebelum ini. Dua-duanya mengenakan cincin emas, pada masing-masing jari manis mereka, seolah mereka baru saja menautkan janji untuk selalu hidup bersama. Sebuah jasad yang baru itu sepertinya sengaja "disusun" berdampingan, seolah berkata bahwa mereka tak akan dapat dilepaskan.

Nama mayat yang baru itu, adalah Alfred F. Jones.

.

.

_Nah, aku sudah "sama" sepertimu. Apa kau bahagia kini, Arthur?_

.

.

**End**

* * *

><p><em>Dan di mataku, kau menciptakan "Cinta" yang sebenarnya tak pernah ada...<em>

―_Francis Bonnefoy_

* * *

><p><strong>[1] <strong>_Necrophilia_ adalah semacam sindrom/keanehan/apapunlah anda menyebutnya, dimana ketika seseorang melakukan kontak seksual dengan mayat/orang mati. Sebenarnya tidak harus benar-benar kontak seksual sih, tapi bisa saja "Jatuh cinta pada orang mati." ( atau setidaknya, itu interpretasi saya dari wikipedia orz )

* * *

><p><strong>AN** : ...saya udah kasitau di depan kalo ini teramat abal kan? Ahahaha... #ketawamiris

Kenapa karya abal ini bisa terlahir? Salahkan kegemaran saya waktu SD dan SMP yang demen baca novel-novel punya Agatha Christie serta hobi saya akhir-akhir ini yang demennya nonton NCIS, Bones, dan Body of Proof, sehingga semua informasi tentang autopsi, struktur tubuh, ciri-ciri kematian, dan segala fakta yang ada disini bisa saja disalahgunakan oleh saya. Saya kan cuma anak SMA yang punya hobi gajelas #krikbanget

Yaudahlah itu aja, ada yang berniat meninggalkan _review_ untuk _junk_ ini?


End file.
